Life Is A Game
by ThinkingClouds
Summary: Clarissa Fray no longer abides by the rules of the Clave. Instead, she disguised herself in mundane society, becoming an assassin. But when someone she has dreaded her whole life returns, she is caught by the New York Institute. Will they hand her over to the Clave? Or will they become pieces in her game? JACE/CLARY
1. Being Careful

**Hey! This is my second TMI story, the other is 'Love in Tragedies' any fans of that reading this, lov you guys!**

**So this story has been stuck in my head for weeks, so here it is. Just tell me what you think! ;) And excuse any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: Being Careful**

"You have to careful, Clary."

I rolled my eyes, "Magnus, I'm not two any more."

I have known Magnus Bane for a long time. He was... a friend of my mother's. I was about to say a friend of the family, but that would never work. Especially with the father that I have. Magnus has always been there for me and he's the one person I haven't left.

"All I'm saying is you have to cover your tracks," he said as he sat across from me, swirling the gold liquid in his champagne flute.

"It's what I've been doing for the last two years," I argued back.

It was true. For the last two years of living in the world of mundanes, I've been covering my tracks. No connections left of my dealings. No trails leading to my true identity. But the may have been some little traces that Magnus has luckily cleaned up for me.

"Do you want the Clave to catch you, or even the mundanes? Neither would be happy if they found out what kind of job you have."

"It pays the bills... with less work required."

Assassin. That's the job Magnus was talking about. And he was right. The Clave wouldn't be happy, nor would any the mundanes. Either I'm caught by mundanes, which is odd because I'm doing some of the biddings for them, then the Clave finds out, and takes me back to Idris to annoy me with questions about my father. And maybe, put me in my own cell because of my assassinating days.

"Your a shadowhunter, I don't think you do any work, apart from draw a few runes onto you skin."

I corrected him, "actually, runes are _burnt_ into our skin, leaving a lot of scars."

Magnus scoffs at I what I say, like he expected any better. "Clary," he rolls his eyes.

It was nice to know someone still calls me Clary. I've had a few name changes, from Morgenstern, to Fairchild. I took the name Clarissa Fray after I left my mother in Alicante, two years ago. It was selfish and horrible, I know. But I figured if my brother or father, wanted any chance of us joining him, he would probably come for me.

But, I think, well, pretty sure, I was protecting myself, scared that they would come. Hiding from the two people I dread most in the world, amongst mundanes. That way, it would be more difficult if they tried to find me. Which I hoped they never did.

Magnus, of course, knew of my father and brother. But he assumed I was running from the Clave. I was, sort of. I hated their rules. I hated them always asking where Valentine was. My mother put up with it, but I couldn't.

"I am being serious, Clary," he spoke, pulling me from my thoughts, "otherwise, you know what we happen."

"Yeah," I breathe out, my eyes looking at the ground.

"I won't always be the one to pick up the pieces," he said, taking a sip from his wine glass.

"I know," I said, "thank-you, Magnus."

A small smile formed on my face. Magnus was always there when I needed him, being cautious for me when I never was.

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut short as I buzzing rang through his house. Someone was at his door.

"Magnus, I forgot my key again," a static voice came through the nearby speaker.

I watched as Magnus' head perked up at the voice.

"Friend of yours?" I asked. Though I already knew Magnus had a boyfriend. Alec, I think his name was. A shadowhunter, so that didn't make him my favourite person.

I avoided shadowhunters. If they found I was one and living amongst mundanes, they'd no doubt be curious, and raise suspicion. It was easy being in the open around mundanes, without a glamour. If they saw any of my runes, they'd assume they were tattoos.

Demons were fun, they'd avoid me. But I couldn't stop my hunting instincts.

"Yes," Magnus stood, "your welcome to stay and meet him. Though, don't you like shadowhunters?"

"For a second I thought you wanted to get rid of me," I stood, slipping my stele out my jacket pocket.

"Of course not, darling!" his normal voice returning, he leant forwards and pushed the button to open his door, allowing Alec to come up.

That was my cue. I drew a portal rune in the air and watched as a wave of water was created in front of me. Water crashing together like a whirlpool, letting of a blue glow.

"See you later, sweeties!" I mimicked Magnus' tone before stepping through.

* * *

I stood in my bedroom. There some strange feeling I got when going through portals, like an adrenaline rush, but a little less. My head flicked back to see the portal snapping shut behind me. The room instantly became dark, only moonlight shining through the windows.

I sighed. The gift of having angel blood in my veins, curtesy of my crazy, experimental father, of course. I was one of his experiments, as was my brother. But Jonathan, even his name made me shiver, he has demon blood in him. It turned him into... something.

My mother told all of this when we were in Alicante. How I held angel blood. How Jonathan held the blood of a demon. She told father also experimented on another. Stephen Herondale's son. I never knew him, never met him. Both parents died after he was born, so he was taken to be raised by another family.

Valentine never saw his other creation. And I never met the only other person like me.

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the stupid memories.

I took a step in the direction of the stairs, but stopped mid-step when I heard a tapping sound. Sounding from my window. A tapping on glass. I turned, knowing there were various weapons all around my loft.

My gaze set on a bird. Not just a bird. A raven. It's beak tapping against the glass. This bird looked exactly like...

As soon as I blinked, the bird was gone, and silence filled the room again.

I blinked again. Still no bird. _Just my imagination_. I reassured myself.

I walked down the stairs, feeling the warmth of the fire and hearing it's wood crackle from the fireplace.

I pushed the image of the bird away, knowing it was just my mind trying to bring nightmares to life.


	2. Jonathan

**CHAPTER TWO: Jonathan**

Shielding my eyes with my arm, I hurried towards my letterbox. It was late morning, though grey clouds blocked out the sun's golden glow. I felt droplets of sprinkling rain cling to my hair, though it wasn't extremely bad.

I lifted the lid to find a rather large envelope. There was no printed address on it, only 'Clarissa Fray' in hand writing. I peaked inside, there were bundles of cash all taped together. Payment. This way was easy, it left no connections behind.

I smiled to myself, remembering the amount of bullets I had to dodge to get this. But my smiled faded slowly, there was a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I looked up, and my whole body went rigid.

My fingers softly became to shake at what I saw. It couldn't be. Out of all the mundanes walking on the pavement, across the road, only one cloaked figured caught my eyes. He stood there, staring right back at me, no expression on his face. His white hair hanging over his eyes.

A speeding truck broke my gaze. Once it zoomed passed, he was gone. My eyes frantically search through all the people, but the there was no sight of him. I let out a shaky breath before running back inside, no longer feeling safe.

I leant against the door as I tried to recompose my breathing.

_Calm down_, I told myself, _it was nothing. _And eventually my hands stopped their shaking.

Taking a deep breath, I walked upstairs, turning in the opposite direction off my bed, towards the small office. I could still see the downstairs area of my loft over the railing. It's what I like about this place. I could keep my eyes on everything.

I reached for the metal safe, punching in the combination. A safe is a little cliché, but it keeps mundanes out, though I can't say the same for shadowhunters.

The door clicked open and I flung the envelope in amongst other cash bundles and files. But just as I closed the safe. My lungs contracted.

There was no tapping at my bedroom window. Instead, a bird's call sounded through the loft, echoing. Not just a bird's call... A crow. I made myself follow the sound, leading me downstairs into the kitchen.

This definitely wasn't my imagination.

Sitting on the windowsill, just like last night. It wasn't a crow. I shuddered. It was a raven. Not just an ordinary raven. I knew who it was as soon as I laid eyes on it. I could tell by the ruffled feathers near it's neck, the silk black wings. After all, I grew up with this bird.

"Hugin," I breathed.

It stopped its croaky voice as soon as I said it's name. I watched as it turned it's head, picking up something in his beak. A crumbled piece of paper. Hugin dropped in into the sink before spreading his wings and taking flight.

For minutes I was too shaken to move, to even blink. That was Hugin. So... I did see Jonathan. He _was _standing there. He _was_ staring at me. He knows where I am. He could be outside right now, waiting for me to open the door.

My memory flicked back to Hugin dropping the piece of paper. I hurried to the sink.

It was a little soft from the left over water, but as a flattened it, I could read the writing clear enough.

_The chapel on Riverside Drive_

_5:00pm_

_Don't fret, father won't be there._

_-J.C Morgenstern_

He found me. They found me. After all those years of covering my tracks, it turned out to be pointless. I did't want to go. I did't want to see him. I felt tears sting my eyes at what I realised next. I had to.

Either that, or he'll come for me.

* * *

I spent the whole day by the fireplace, watching the flames flicker, leaving imprints of their burning light in my vision. Too shocked to do anything else. I glance towards my clock on the wall. Three minutes until five. I made a decision then.

Leaving everything else on my mind, I bolted upstairs.

I wasn't running to cower under my bed. If father was going to be there with Jonathan, I would've portal elsewhere to cower. But if he wasn't, and I hardly trusted my brother's word, I needed to show him, show them both, that I was stronger than that. That it would take more the break me after all those years.

In the back of my closet I found my shadowhunting gear. I only wore it on some occasions when I felt like demon hunting, and that was rare. It still fitted fine though. Searching around the room, I retrieved the various weapons, including seraph blades, that I had hid, strapping them to my belts.

I slipped my witchlight into my pocket, just in case. Then getting my stele, drew a portal rune in the air.

It came to life, and after taking a deep breath to rid myself of any unsteady feelings, I stepped through it.

* * *

Around me, the building was made of stone. Lit only by the orange sunset colour falling through the windows and small lamps flickering with fire. I heard the rush of the portal snapping shut but did't turn, which I always do. My eyes are glued elsewhere.

Standing by the window at the other end of the chapel, looking outside, is Jonathan. Still in the same dark cloak I saw him in earlier today. He turned his head slightly, looking towards the ground and not quite making eye contact with me.

I watch as he grinned, and muttered, "just in time." Turning so he fully faced me, he called, "It's lovely to see you, Clarissa."

I slowly let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. _Don't show weakness_, I heard myself tell me. "Can't say the same about you though, can I?" I asked, walking cautiously towards him. My boots echoed on the stone floor. I glanced around and behind me, sensing something wasn't right.

"Don't worry, I told you, father isn't here," I heard Jonathan's deep voice, pulling from my paranoia. Though I'm not sure why I believed him.

"Then why are you?" I held my voice stern, and my feet stopping, not wanting to be any closer to him.

"I just wanted to see what you were up too. Still taking lives for money?" He smiled at me.

"Still taking lives for no reason?"I smiled back.

"I do not understand," he said, starting to pace back and forth.

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow, I had long enough to practice it. I remembered back to when Magnus told me about Valentine's plan to take down Alicante. He told me Jonathan had killed a boy. Max Lightwood. "An seven year old boy?"

"He was nine, actually." If anything, he smiled.

"And well done, bringing down the demon towers in Alicante. It was... well, it was a nice try."

He snickered," and it would've worked. If not for that..." he trailed off. I watched as his eyes glanced around the chapel. I trid not to show my confusion. It was as if he was waiting for something.

But after a moment he looked back to me, and continued, "that Lightwood bitch."

Isabelle Lightwood her real name was. As much as I try to stay out of the shadowhunter world, knowing someone like Magnus made it extremely impossible. It was Isabelle that stopped Jonathan, I heard she was a little hell-bent on revenge for her brother's sudden death.

"Though you did kill her brother," I said.

But he had had enough of my smart-arse comments. "I don't see why you care so much," his voice deepened. "Your the one living agmonst mundanes, going against the Clave."

"I don't abide by their petty rules," I raised my voice, slightly enraged. "At least I'm not the one trying to kill all of my kind."

"I am the only my kind," he suddenly roared, stalking towards me, but I still held my ground. There was no way I was going to break to him. "As are you!"

I couldn't help but look him directly in the eyes. I could see the were no lies behind them. He didn't know about the Herondale boy. Father must not have told him.

He came closer to me. "Father made us what we are," he said, his voice become low now. He whispered to me that I could feel his breath, "one angel, one demon. That's why mother always loved you the most."

"She loved you too, Jonathan," I said. Realising what I said, I regained my strength, "or are you still hiding behind that Verlac name?"

"Like mother hides in Alicante? I'm staring to regret not ending her life whilst I was there," his eyes were so black. And with his words, I couldn't stop my body from shuddering. He noticed.

"Why do you shudder, sister?" he searched my eyes before laughing, his voice returning to it's height. "You're just like her. She fears me. She hates what I am."

"You're the reason she stayed by father for so long. She saw hope," I said. How could I not comfort him when he feels so unloved and feared?

"Where in the eyes of a demon?" he _almost_ sounded hurt. "No," he shook his head, stopping me from speaking. "She stayed because it was you, the angel, that saw hope. Mother stayed because you believed I could be saved."

I felt my chest aching. He was right. For so long, I hadn't realised it could've been me that made mother stay by a man she hated, a man who repulsed her. I held back the tears stinging my eyes. _Don't show weakness_.

"But you gave up, didn't you? You stopped believing," he said walking right past me. His was leaving. But I picked up on something. There was no unsteadiness in his voice. Not the slightest bit of distress. He _was_ trying break me.

I slipped my stele from my sleeve, quickly drawing the portal rune in the air. But before I went through, I turned to Jonathan, following him a few steps.

"Is that why called, Jonathan? To get me to crack?" I called before saying, "well, it won't work."

He suddenly swung back around. "And is that why you answered, Clarissa?" he mimicked my words. "To bring your shadowhunter friends and finally put me away?"

I froze, "what shadowhunter friends?"

Seeing the distress I was showing. Jonathan's mouth formed into devilishly grin. He deep voice rumbled with laughter. My mind spun. There were shadow hunters here, he knew that the whole time.

He threw his head back, opening out his arms. "Where is she?" he called out, echoing around the pillars of the chapel. "Isabelle!? Come on out... I want to know how Max is doing these days!"

* * *

**CHAPTER 2! **

**And you guys will get some action next chapter. Mainly because some certain shadowhunters will appear. I now what your thinking. FINALLY!**

**And since school is out for me, I'll have a lot more time to write. Yay!**

**Thanks to every reader. Lov Ya!**


	3. Monsters and Memories

**CHAPTER THREE: Monsters and Memories**

"You monster!" a shriek came from behind one of the pillars. And not even a second afterwards, a girl was running towards Jonathan. A flash of gold strikes through the air. And before I can even decide what to do. My hand grabbed for a dagger. Throwing my arm back, it's sent flying, crashing against the girl's whip.

My eyes widened, realising what I just done. I'd stopped the whip. I saved my dreaded brother from being sliced to bits.

The portal is still open behind me, and without seeing the shocked face of Jonathan, I'm turning towards it. But I only make it a step, when a figure jumps into my path. Already a sword is in my hand and crashing against my opponent's.

I only a few glimpses of the person I was fighting against. The black clothing that shadowhunters usually wear. Dark marks printed on the skin. And a head of blonde hair. I could tell by the figure that the shadowhunter was a boy.

He was a strong fighter. I was able to deflect his sword, but I wished I had applied some runes to my skin so I was better.

My concentration was broken by a growl of pain. I spun my head around to see Jonathan, a sword in his hand. I, having no idea if he had one in the first place. My eyes caught on to what gave him pain. An arrow stuck out from his shoulder.

_An archer? _This place just gets better and better. I hoped he didn't turn his aim to me.

I turned my attention back to shadowhunter in front of me.

Suddenly Jonathan was by my side. What is he doing? I was pretty sure he didn't want to save my life. The portal behind was still open, but I knew it was going to fade soon. If I wanted to get out, I had to go now.

But as I took a step back towards it. Jonathan spun around, his strong arm crashing into my waist, forcing me backwards. I stumbled, tripped over, and my stomach collied with the edge of a pew, pain rushing through me. My body flopped to the ground and rolled so my stomach was pressed against the stone floor.

Using the last of whatever strength I had, I pushed my body up. But something coiled around my ankle, yanking it from under me. Once again, my body collided onto the floor. My head stung has it hit the stone.

I forced my throbbing head up, just in time to see Jonathan throwing himself into the closing portal.

"Jace!" a girlish scream sounded behind me as another figure lunged into the portal after Jonathan.

The chapel became I lot more quieter once the portal closed. The only sounds I could hear of my breathing and the faint cursing behind me.

I twisted my head around slowly, the aching growing. My eyes landed on the girl, finally able to get a decent look at her. Hair jet black, pulled in a pony tail. Loose strands of hair casting over her pale blue eyes. I tugged on my ankle but she only held the whip stronger.

Her eyes caught mine before she looked away, shouting, "Alec!" into the shadows of the chapel. Not even a second later, footsteps echoing on the stone.

A boy came into my blurring view, same jet black eyes as the girl's. But his eyes were more piercing blue. Alec? Was this Magnus' boyfriend? Of course he was, black hair, blue eyes.

He glanced at me, before looking to where the portal once was. "That moron. He actually went through!"

"It's Jace, of course he did," the girl breathed. Her hand still clamped on the whip that held my ankle.

"Now we have no idea where he is!"

"We have to get back to the Institute, call Magnus, he can track him."

"What about her?" Alec said, motioning towards my limp figure.

"We have to take her with us. Oh, by the Angel," she let out an exasperated breath. My eyes were drooping shut, and just before I plunged into the nearing darkness, all I heard was, "Alec, you can carry a girl, can't you?"

* * *

I was twelve. Sitting across from my father, competing against him in a chess game. Some things I've forgotten from my childhood, but I always remembered those chess matches. Everyday my father would me play. And no matter how much I groaned and moaned, he never gave in.

And he never went easy on me. He always won. I hated those games so much. But eventually that hatred changed into determination.

I used to just attack with my pieces. But I realised that was a stupid way of playing. So, I begun sacrificing the pawns to distract my father, which kept the king safe, whilst my other pieces went and attacked.

My father didn't even realise what I was doing. He was so blinded by his own plan. He thought it would work. That no one could find a fault in it. That's what made it so much easier for me to beat him, and I kept winning.

To win, I had to keep my king alive, keep it safe. It's the most treasured piece. To do that, I had to sacrifice the pawns.

My memory changed to one of my mother. Both of us living in Alicante. Her teaching me about my gifts. The night I drew a portal and left, leaving nothing but a note saying goodbye. Literally, all it said was goodbye. She deserved better than that.

I was protecting myself, I was being selfish. Like in chess, I was the king and I left my mother to keep myself safe.

I remembered after that, I took a place in the mundane world. Covering up my Morgenstern name.

I saw and father's face before the memories vanished into darkness.

* * *

Isabelle had been calm before, hiding how really freaked out she was. Jace had thrown himself into the portal after Sebastian. She had no clue where he was, and was too anxious knowing Sebastian could be hurting Jace.

Her and Alec had swapped positions. She watched as he calmly paced back and forth around the library. Maryse was sitting at her desk, leaning on her hands. They were all awaiting Magnus.

Alec had called him once they left the chapel, but he still hadn't arrived. Though Alec was trying not to worry, he kept his mind on other things. For example, the girl that was with Sebastian. They'd left her in the infirmary, but they didn't apply an itraze. They all had no clue who she was.

Alec was actually grateful she fainted, she didn't want to carry her to the Institute when she was conscious. He saw what she could do with no runes. If her head didn't hit the stone so bad, she probably would've attacked them all.

His thoughts were interrupted by the library door bursting open, Magnus striding. He was dressed in his usually type of attire. Zebra print pants, bright blue jacket, all jazzed up with a scarf. A grin almost came to Alec's face at seeing the warlock, but didn't quite make it, the reason why Magnus was there resurfacing.

"Hello Lovelies!" Magnus exclaimed, his eyes mostly set on Alec. But he got straight to the point, "Anyone have a personal item?"

They surrounded Maryse's desk, her own expression full with worry. Isabelle pulled something from her side, a long slim blade, holding it out for Magnus.

"A weapon?" he raised an eyebrow.

"It's Jace's favourite," she said as Magnus took the sword.

"I thought weapons in general was his favourite."

"And it still is," she became aggravated, noticing he used past tense. "Now just do the spell!"

"Alright."

Magnus took the blade and muttered the tracking spell. His eyes were closed as he held the blade. After a few moments Maryse asked, "where is he, Magnus?"

Magnus slowly reopened his eyes, a grin forming on his face.

"What is it?" Alec asked.

"No need to worry, he's fine," Magnus laughed.

"What? How do you know?" Isabelle almost shouted.

"Because," he rolled his eyes, "your dear Jace, just walked into the elevator."

"What?" Alec looked baffled. Isabelle's eyes widened as she hurried towards the exit of the library

"Do you mean-?" Maryse begun before a sudden noise cut off.

It was a faint, familiar voice, shouting, "This is the big welcome I get!"

Hearing that, they all ran out of the library and down the few corridors to the elevator.

Standing outside it was Jace, his back slumped, his clothes covered in dirt and ichor. His face rather depressed. "Where are the banners, the drinks, the confetti!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around.

"Jace!" Isabelle let out a shriek, mixed of surprise and relief. She flung her arms around him. "Are you alright?"

"What happened?" Alec stepped forward, "Where'd that portal take you?"

"Did you get Sebastian?" Isabelle piped in.

"I'm fine," Jace began, "I didn't get Sebastian. When I went through the portal, I didn't see him anywhere, he just vanished. But there were a lot of demons, they were nothing though," he waved a dismissive hand.

"So, where exactly were you?" Isabelle repeated Alec's question.

"Some empty warehouse, in Brooklyn, of course. It's that place... the place where they used to make wardrobes, I remember that because they were so damn ridiculous..." he trailed off, thinking.

After a few moments he bursted out, "Renwick! That's the one. And I had no money and it would've been too suspicious if I took my glamour off. So I had to _walk _all the way here."

"At least your okay," Maryse said placing a comforting hand on Jace's shoulder. "No poisoning?"

"Not that I know of," he said, "I need a shower."

He gave them a reassuring look before standing and taking the quickest way to his room. His legs ached from walking, his clothes were filthy from sweat, dirt and ichor, and he held some quilt about not finding Sebastian.

Jace wondered about the red head that was at the chapel. He'll have to ask the others about that later.

* * *

**I hope everyone had a great Christmas! And since I live in Australia, the Hobbit came out today! OMG! So excited!**

**Okay, thanks for reading. Sorry for any mistakes. **

**And for anyone who reads Love in Tragedies, sorry, the next chapter is really late and I'm only half way through, i'll try and get it up soon as possible though.**

**Thanks again, Have a great New year! (just in case I don't get to say it later)**


	4. Caught

_**CHAPTER FOUR: CAUGHT**_

Why couldn't I wake up? I was on the verge of it, I could tell. My consciousness was back, but my eyes wouldn't open. And where the hell was I? I was actually laying on something soft and comfortable, not anything like the cold stone that I remember.

_Oh God._ The Chapel. Jonathan. Shadowhunters.

My thoughts broke off when I begun to hear footsteps, they were faint, but close enough. It sounded like footsteps on wooden floorboards. It just confused me even more.

"Any change?" A heard a voice say, the footsteps had stopping.

"Nope," another voice, I swear I've heard it somewhere. "She's just laying there. You took her stele right?"

"Yeah. How did she open a portal with a rune?"

"Your asking me? I'm as dumbstruck as you are."

"Alec, I'm pretty sure, I'm smarter than you."

"Then why don't you answer your own question."

What are these lunatics on about? There was silence for a moment before one of them spoke.

"Well, she better come around soon. We need answers."

"And mum's hasn't summoned the Clave, yet."

"Why don't we use an itraze? If it's only a head injury keeping her asleep, than she should wake up."

"No way Jace, if her head is still out of it, then she won't be that much of a risk."

"Good point."

"Yeah and you think your smarter."

More silence.

"Where's Iz?"

"Asleep."

"Good. Even more reason for this one to wake up. Iz really doesn't like her, does she?"

"She hates anyone that knows Sebastian."

"Um... We know Sebastian."

"Not what I meant."

There voices eventually drift off, the last words I hear only murmurs.

* * *

My eyes felt like they were heaving themselves opened. I cringed, feeling the pounding in my head again, but it only made it worse. It was worse than any hangover I'd ever had.

The weight of my eyelids returned but I forced them open, finally realising I still didn't know where I was. Holding my head, I pushed up into a sitting position to find myself on a white bed. Many, just like this one, lined the walls of the room I was in.

The large room was empty, I supposed the owners of the voices I heard had left. Slowly, I swung my legs over the bed. Gently placing them on the ground, I went to stand up.

_Too quick_, I thought as black spots clouded my vision. But I stayed standing, trying not to sway too much. Eventually the spots faded and I was able to move without feeling that I was going to faint.

I moved around the bed to the large window. Moving the long curtain aside, I readied myself from great rays of yellow light, instead it was more subtle. The light of dawn.

Outside the streets were still busy. It was New York after all. But I wasn't looking at the various people on the side-walks. I was searching for some clue as to where I was. I already had an idea, but I wasn't liking it.

My gaze followed the large iron fenced that surrounded whatever building I was in. It suddenly turned a corner, but not without me catching a glance on an edge of a gate. A large one at that. I quickly found the latch on the window.

Lifting it up, I fitted my head through the opening and stretch my body out as far as it could go. Finally I saw the backwards letters on the gate: _The Institute._

I held so many curses in my brain, it like exploding. What was I expecting. Of course those shadowhunters brought me here. That's what I get for being too reckless. I should've known. I mentally hit myself across the face.

I reached for my stele, but already knew my pocket was empty. So no portal.

Maybe I could jump? Looking down, I think better of it. At least three storeys, there's no way I would survive a jump like that. Only one other option.

I guessed I would have to go straight through the front door.

No body was in here, they have no idea I was awake. Slipping through the open double doors, I decided stealth was the way to go. If I was quiet than they wouldn't get suspicious and check on my now empty bed.

I had never been in an Institute before. My family and I had only ever lived in Idris. There was so many corridors in this place. I turned a corner and came to a very long hall, the wall lined with doors. I hoped they were all empty.

I hurried, yet tried not to make any sound. But when I heard voices in front of me, I set my eyes on the nearest door. _Please be empty_.

Inside it was completely dark, apart from the light through the window. Thankfully it was empty. I moved to the side of the door so my I wouldn't cast a shadow under it. The voices came closer, before fading again.

Hoping they were gone, I took my chance and quietly turned the knob. Peaking my head out, I was only caught glimpses of their backs. Two men, one with blonde hair. I kept seeing that everywhere. They turned the way I came, not looking back.

The were probably headed to wherever I came from. Which was not the best.

Now I had to be quick. I quickened my pace, still guessing where I was headed.

I stopped mid-step. There was something in my path. I almost laughed to myself. Why had I been so paranoid? In front of me was a small ball of grey fur. The cat was just standing there, staring. I went to take a step. Suddenly it hissed, making me jump the slightest, before taking off down the corridor.

I scoffed to myself, "Alrighty."

A short time had passed and already I found no trace of an exit. Brilliant. Eventually I just started taking random turns, which was the reason why I got lost.

Turning down another hall, I slowed to a stop. Standing in the middle of the corridor was that cat again. Standing there, staring. It started to really gives me the creeps.

"Church, where are you taking us?" I froze, and so did the boy. He just rounded the corner, freezing when his eyes met mine. Black hair, piercing blue eyes. Alec. I won't lie, Magnus did have some taste.

"By the Angel, why is everyone so weird today?" Another boy stopped next to Alec. This one with golden hair, same as his eyes. His gaze laid on me for a while before he muttered, "That'll be why."

I cursed through my clenched teeth, before bolting back down the way I came. I heard shouts from behind, but kept running. I ran, having no idea where to go. I could hear thumping behind me, it was probably from whoever was chasing me.

I came to a hall where on side the wall was completely lined with windows, same in the room I woke up in. My body abruptly stopped. Why didn't I think of this before?

My fingers fumbled with the latch on the window, before heaving it upwards. But before I could even get myself through the window, arms caught around my waist, yanking me back from my only escape.

I struggled against whoever had hold of me, kicking with my legs and trying to throw a punch into the person's face.

"Alec!" he grunted. "A little help!"

The boy, I was pretty sure it was a guy, got grab of my arms, holding them behind my back. I kicked against him. But then there was a burning sensation on my shoulder. I knew a stele was pressed to my skin.

"No!" I shouted but it was no use.

My legs quickly began to tingle, before turning limp. The person behind me let go of my arms and I dropped to the floor, my legs now just useless weight.

I pushed myself up with my arms. The blonde boy came towards me, but there was no way I was going without a fight. I threw a fist into his jaw. He jumped back from me, letting out something between a growl and a yelp.

His rubbed his cheek, glaring down at me. Suddenly two sets of hand were on me, pulling my wrists together. I watch as they drew another rune, causing a glowing band to wrap around my wrists. I try to move my hands, but they stung, as if getting burnt from fire.

The 'golden-boy', I was just going to call him that since I didn't know his name, threw me over his shoulder as if I was nothing.

I could've elbowed him in the back, but I was caught, there wasn't much of a point. And all thanks to that blastard cat.

"Can't believe you got beat up by a girl," I heard Alec chuckled from ahead of me.

"Shut up, she's tougher than she looks."

I couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

I got dumped on a chair in a small room, it looked like some sort of study. No windows, so there was no way I could escape out of one, even if I did have control over my legs.

The two boys looked at me before Alec said, "Come on, Jace, let's find mum."

So his name was Jace. I watched them both leave. I won't lie, I was worried, and even a little scared. I didn't want to be found out be the Clave, didn't want anything to do with shadowhunters.

And after a short while the door creaked open again. In came a middle-aged woman, her hair dark, same as Alec. She walked towards me, looking down at the runes on my arms.

She sighed. "You put _that _rune on her," she looked accusingly towards the door, which Jace and Alec both had their heads peeping in.

The woman took a stele out of her pocket, and my body became rigid, thinking I was going to get given another rune.

"Don't worry, I'm getting rid of this rune," she pointed towards the one that took any feeling in my legs away. Alec and Jace moved to protest, but she waved them off. "She's not going to attack me. She's not an animal."

She place the stele to my skin, and in only a second, she was done. I twisted my head to see, all the woman had done was burn a line through the rune. The feeling in my legs had returned. So that's how get rid of those type of runes. All she did was disfigure it.

If it was either Jace or Alec, well, I might've attacked. But she was nice. Though she still kept my hands bound.

"Now," she spoke, "Do you have a name?"

Even if she was nice, I wasn't giving away my identity. And there was no way possible, I was going to tell her I was a Morgenstern.

"Mum, she's not going to talk," Alec said.

But Alec's mother looked at me before turning away, "I suppose your right. I'll have to send word to the Clave."

She begun walking out the door when I heard myself yell, "Wait!"

All three of them slowly turned back to me. "Y-You can't."

The woman said, "What is your name?"

I averted my eyes to the ground, what am I doing? Telling them will put me in reach of the Clave, but in danger of Jonathan. The thoughts terrified me.

"If you tell us your name, then I will not summon them," she spoke.

I suppose one thought terrified me more. At least here I could get protection.

"Cl... Clarissa," I breathed out.

"Clarissa...?"

Which name? Which name should I use? Be truthful and gain their trust, or keep my real name a secret and pretend to be nothing more than a girl no longer part of the shadowhunters. Maybe I could still gain their trust that way.

I breathed in before saying, "Clarissa Fray."

* * *

**So I realised, the whole plot thing might be unclear. So Clary deals with life as a chess game. If you've never played chess, it might be confusing. Anyway, she uses or sacrifices pawns to protect herself, so basically everybody she's given up (her mother).**

**This chapter, she was thinking of gaining their trust to use them as pawns if the time will ever come. Clary sees herself as the king in chess, or, in simpler terms, she's just really selfish and wants to save her own skin. But I'm not giving away any spoilers.**

**If you want anything else explained, then don't hesitate to ask (PM me). Because, I've got it all figured out in my hand, but I'm not sure if I'm explaining it in my writing.**

**Ok, thanks for reading. See Yas!**


	5. Answers

_**CHAPTER FIVE: ANSWERS**_

"Well, she's got no shadowhunter records," Alec said, dumping himself on an armchair in the library.

They all had spent half the day trying to find out who this 'Clarissa Fray' was. Maryse had written to the Silent brothers, but they said no name ever existed. And Magnus wasn't any help, he insisted he'd never come across someone by that name. Which of course, was a lie, but they didn't know that.

"Maybe, because Fray is a mundie name," Jace sighed. He was sprawled across a sofa, a book resting on his face. All he wanted to do was block out the daylight and sleep. Last night's rest wasn't the great and he legs hurt from walking so much yesterday. Also, today they were going crazy with the 'Fray' girl.

"She was lying, that can't be her real name," said Alec.

"Nah, she was telling the truth. See the look on her face when Maryse mentioned the Clave, she was..." Jace trailed off.

"Scared," Alec finished his parabatai's sentence.

"Yeah," Jace's voice was muffled from under the book.

"So what do we do now? Blackmail her?"

Jace's mouth twitched. "Maybe," he said, "But she's been living as a mundie right?"

Alec nodded his head as Jace propped himself up, letting the book fall beside him.

"Then shouldn't the mundanes have something on Clarissa Fray?"

* * *

I had been in this room for almost half the day. The flames still binding my hands made it incredibly annoying. Sometimes I would just wander around, peaking inside drawers and going through the small collection of stuff on the shelves.

The small room wasn't anything important, just a study. I don't think it's ever been used. It's an Institute, I've heard they have a lot of empty rooms.

I was whistling while dolly-stepping around the room when I heard the lock click and the door creak open. My whistling broke off, seeing who it was.

"Magnus," relief rushed over me. Thinking he was going to help me escape, I rushed towards him, but slowed at seeing the look on his face. Disappointment, a bit of anger. He didn't look like a rescue party.

"Magnus?" I questioned. "You're here to get me out. Aren't you?"

He sighed, pressing a hand against his face, "No this time, Clary."

"What?"

"I'm not helping you out," he said.

"What?" I said again, my voice louder. It wasn't out of confusion, well a little, but of disbelief. How could he do this. "What about covering my tracks?"

"But I can't cover your tracks now can I?" I could the disappointment in his voice. "You got caught, Clary. I can't help you now."

My mind was spinning. How could he do this to me.

"B-but," I stuttered, I felt like a child, being caught with a crayon and graffiti on the walls. "How can you do this to me," the question that was stuck in my head.

Magnus let out a muffled groaned, "Don't make me look like the bad guy."

"Then why are you abandoning me with these people!"

"Clary, this is your own fault. I told you to be careful!" he raised his voice. "But you ignored that, you were reckless!"

"I was keeping Jonathan from ruining my life," I shouted at him, hoping no one was near by to hear.

"What life?" asked Magnus, his voice had suddenly become a lot softer. "Clary, you can't run forever."

"What else can I do? Become a shadowhunter? I can't handle being controlled by their laws, being questioned every second about my father. And what about my assassinating? They won't like that, Magnus." I felt my head drop. "Please Magnus," I pleaded, "Get me out of here."

"I'm sorry, Clary," he said. I couldn't believe, understand, why he was doing this. "I can't"

"Why not?" my own voice was beginning to break.

"There's consequences."

"Consequences?"

"Maybe you've forgotten about I care about someone here? Alec?"

I'm an idiot. How could I have forgotten. Now I felt like the bad guy, I was the bad guy.

"I had to lie to his face, Clary," Magnus said. "I've done my best, told them I had no idea who you were."

I nodded, feeling a lump in my throat that stopped me from speaking. But I managed to get out a murmur of, "Thank-you." I kept my eyes on the ground, not bearing to catch his gaze. And eventually a sorry added to the tanks.

"I forgive you. I've known you for a long time, Clary." He chuckled, "Long enough for you to let me call you that. And I know I'm the only one that does, am I right?"

It was true, but silence was my answer.

"Apart from your mother," he said, making me jerk my head. Every time someone mentioned her it hurt. "And that's why I can't let you go."

"What?" I looked up but he was already gone. "Later sweeties," I mumbled.

I looked at my surroundings, and sighed.

Looks like I'm stuck here.

* * *

It was a few hours before I got another visitor. It was Alec's mother, she came towards me, a silver object catching the light, in her hands.

"Now," she said. "Your not going to attack everyone are you, Clarissa?"

Confused, I just shook my head.

"Okay."

She then took my hands, using whatever was in my hands, she sliced through the fire that bound my hands. The glowing band faded, leaving my raw, bloody wrists behind. I was too shocked to ask what it was.

I instantly went to rub them but she still held my hands, stopping me. Reminded me of my mother, this woman was one after all. She replaced the object with a stele and begun to draw an iratze on my arm.

"What's you name?" I asked, wanting to stop referring to her as 'Alec's mother'.

"Maryse Lightwood," she finished the rune. Isabelle Lightwood came to mind, this must be her mother, so Alec must be Isabelle's brother. What about Jace? I couldn't help but think he wasn't part of the Lightwood family. No dark hair.

Though I didn't ask, just nodded my head.

"Come on," she coaxed me out of the room. More confused than ever, I followed her.

We had only turned a corner and down a corridor when we came to two big doors open, both open. Maryse glanced back at me before leading me inside. She had brought me to a library.

The walls were lined with to the roof with books. A great fireplace -much bigger than the one at my home- was near the centre which armchairs and sofas were sat around it. Further back were stairs leading up the the back of the library, where a large table was placed with three people bent over it.

I resisted the urge to curse, at least in front of Maryse who had been kind. The three heads looked up. The girl, which I was sure was Isabelle, had fury burning in her eyes. While Alec and Jace just frowned at my presence.

"What is she doing here?" Isabelle snapped.

"We need answers don't we?" Maryse said, "And I'd prefer if you didn't speak to me like that."

Isabelle huffed and averted her attention to glaring at me.

"Mum, I don't think she's going to tell anything," said Alec. Even though I didn't know him, Magnus did. Magnus might even love him, I figured after our 'chat'. So he was the second I trusted to Maryse, if I were to trust them.

For a moment I caught eyes with Jace. He didn't glare nor frown nor raise an eyebrow. His golden eyes were subtle. If anything, it seemed he was interested, like I was an alien from another planet. Suddenly I felt a lot more insecure.

Maryse looked to me and said, "I'm sorry, but since that was probably true, we went and looked at your home."

"Nothing but cash and files on other mundanes," Jace said, dumping a folder on the desk. "Are you some type of scientist researching mundies?"

"No," I he insane?

He shrugged before muttering, "Worth a shot."

"So why do you have all these files?" asked Isabelle, still glaring.

"How about I give you the real answers you want, and you keep out of my house," I snapped at her.

Alec rolled his eyes.

"How do you know Sebastian Verlac?" Isabelle blurted out.

"His real name isn't Sebastian Verlac," I began, realising I'm about to betray my brother, to shadowhunter's at that. "His name is Jonathan Morgenstern."

I hear breaths catch and grumbles.

"Valentine," I hear Maryse slowing breathe out, covering her face with her hand.

"Jonathan and I have had dealings in the past," I continue. "He's more different than anyone you'll ever meet. He's wild and savage, yet empty. His loyalty lies with his father, but if he stretches it out to you and you so much as dent it, scratch it, he'll lash out. Then that would be the end of it."

I felt eyes on me, but I didn't care. I had told them all about my brother. Jonathan would say I betrayed him, but I did that the day I gave up on him. But what were they going to do now? Pity him?

"Where is he?" Isabelle asked, and I noticed she finally stopped her glaring.

"I don't know."

"Then why were at the chapel?" Jace spoke.

"I got a message that he wanted to meet me," I replied, what else was I going to say?

"And you went?"

"Either I went to him or he came for me," that was part truth. "And I didn't want my home getting ransacked. Which was pointless because you just did that."

Jace scoffed, "You didn't exactly tell us anything else,"

"Did you ever think why?" I almost barked at him before looking around at the others. "Did not one of you even think as to why I didn't tell you anything?" They all looked dumbstruck. "I didn't want to be on his bad side."

"But you said he lashes out, so why didn't he at the chapel?" asked Isabelle.

"Because he's already lashed out at me."

"So how are you still here?" she asked.

Because I'm his sister. And somewhere inside he cares about his family.

"Because I'm lucky," I lied.

She stayed silent after that. Most of them were, until Maryse spoke up. "Okay, Clarissa, you can stay in the library. Whilst you three," she gestured to Jace, Alec and Isabelle, "keep checking those mundane records."

* * *

I had been sitting in the same armchair for hours whilst the others walked around, apparently 'checking mundane records', at least that's what Maryse had said. A piled of books sat beside me, from when I had pulled randoms off the shelf behind, not being able to move my seat.

Technically I was allowed to move but every time I went to stand up, every pair of eyes were on me.

Suddenly Jace made a sound, kind of like 'Whoa'. Which brought everyone's attention to him. He was huddled over a laptop that Magnus had let him borrow. I thought it was sort of funny that they didn't have any at the Institute. But then again it was old-fashioned there. I think the only technology equipment they had were their mobiles.

But I was angry at Magnus for actually helping them.

"Looks like we've got a criminal," Jace drawled out, his eyes glued to the laptop.

Criminal? What was he- Oh.

That's right I was an assassin. Not much of a big deal. I can handle them knowing that. I couldn't help but wonder if Magnus did some spell to get them into secured sites.

"What?" Alec asked, nudging Jace out of the way. He just made there same 'whoa' sound.

"What did you find?" Maryse asked as her and Isabelle approached them.

"Clarissa Fray," Jace said. "Assassin."

I couldn't help my head dropping into my hand.

Maryse widened her eyes at me, "You're an assassin."

"Yes," I breathed out. Obviously they found it more of a big deal.

"You've killed mundanes?" she questioned. It sounded as if she was disappointed, it was like she was my mother.

"If it's any better, mundanes pay me to kill other mundanes."

She grumbled and looked away. Did I do something wrong? "Mundanes," I heard her mutter.

"Well that would explain all the files and cash we found at her place," Alec said which just made me roll my eyes.

"I wonder if we'll get any money if we hand her over," Jace wondered.

"No," I protested. He smirked, looking back to the screen.

At that moment my stomach growled. I'm not surprised, I haven't eaten for almost a day.

"Am I prisoner?" I asked grabbing their attention, "or are you planning to starve me to death?"

They all looked at each other, expecting someone to do something. Great hospitality it was. Maryse sighed at them. "Come with me, I'll find you something."

"Thanks," I jumped from the armchair, glad to be free of it and followed her out of the library.

Eventually we came through a door which inside held a large kitchen. Very different from the small one I had at home.

"When the others were looking through mundanes records, I was still looking at the shadowhunter ones," she said, searching through the cupboards. "Your name sounded familiar to me. I remembered a person I knew during my time in the circle. Jocelyn, she was Valentine's wife."

I felt my lungs compress.

"I heard she had a daughter, same name as yours. But she vanished from the Clave's eyes a few years ago," Maryse eyed me suspiciously. "I wondered if Valentine's son was so much like him that his daughter was also, or his daughter was more like Jocelyn. What do you think?"

She knew. She had figured it out. This woman was so much smarter than I thought. It if was that easy for her, how easy would it be for the Clave? But I couldn't rid myself of the question she asked.

"I think," I began, "that she's more like her mother."

"So do I," she said, sliding a plate with a sandwich on it, along with a green apple. "I trust you enough that you can find the way back on your own."

I nodded.

"Oh and when your finished, just leave your plate in the sink," she said making her way towards the door. Before stopping, "Clarissa?"

I looked up to her as she said, "You look so much like her."

She left and I couldn't stop the hurting in me. Did Maryse know I left her with nothing but a note? I took a deep breath. Why did it hurt so much?

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I just realised I've been spelling iratze wrong, but it's all good now.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	6. A Visit

**_CHAPTER SIX: A VISIT_**

I hadn't realised how quickly time passed. The sandwich and apple was long gone and the sun was just past setting, but I still sat at the counter. Just thinking.

I wasn't even exactly sure what I was thinking about. Maryse knowing who I really am. Maybe she'd told the others, or told the Clave. But I didn't think she was like that, hopefully she'll give me a chance.

Jonathan also passed my mind. If he believed I brought these guys to the chapel, I might not be safe around him. Might not be safe anywhere... but here.

"She's alive after all," came a voice from the door. My thoughts suddenly crashed into one another. Looking up, I saw Jace standing there. Though I didn't say anything, only dragged my eyes back to the spot on the counter, the same spot I had been looking at for who knows how long.

"Are you still hungry?" he asked, taking a step forward.

"No," I said. I didn't lie, I was starving before, but now I didn't feel like eating.

"Good, now come on," Jace said, beginning to leave the kitchen.

_Great, back to the library_, I thought. But after a short while, I realised we weren't going the same way back.

"Where are we going?" I asked to Jace's back, who was leading in front of me.

"Maryse has some crazy idea that we should give you a room to stay in."

"What," I asked out of disbelief,

"That's what I said," he muttered, but loud enough that I heard.

"What did she say?"

"That we can trust you, and your not going to bring any trouble along with you." He turned and looked me up and down before saying, "Not that we believe it."

"Hmmm," I agreed, it's not like they would suddenly trust me. The only reason Maryse did was because she knew who I really was.

I followed Jace the rest of the way in silence, trying to memorise the way we came. When he came to a stop, I almost crashed into him. He open he wooden door in front of us. I knew I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the doors, they all looked exactly the same.

Jace held the door open as I walked in, I figured he was more cautious than polite. I looked around the room, like the rest of the Institute, it was old-fashioned.

"There's a bathroom through there," Jace pointed to an open door. I peaked inside to find a shower, basin and toilet.

I looked back to Jace, who was eyeing me suspiciously.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said, "just wondering why Maryse trusts you so much."

He shrugged before heading out the door. But before he closed it fully, he poked his head back through. "And I'll be locking this door. Just in case."

With that, the door closed. I heard the lock click and waited until Jace's footsteps faded. I rolled my eyes, "Geesh."

_And I'll be locking this door. Just in case._

Who needs doors, when you have windows?

I went to the window. Unlike the other ones I had opened, this one didn't have to be heaved upwards. Instead, it swung open when the latch was lifted.

And just like my previous plan to escape. I slipped through it and onto the ledge outside. I was rather high up. But I managed to quickly climb my way down.

I wasn't running away, I was going to come back. I had told them about Jonathan, and if he knew that -and I'm not taking any chances- then the safest place for me is the Institute. And if I'm planning to stay, or they keep me as a prisoner, I'm going to need some stuff. Like clothes. No way am I staying in this shadowhunter gear.

I made it to the Institute gate. There might've been a record I made on climbing down that building. Reaching the cold iron bars, I pulled forward only to get a rattle. I pushed. Rattle again. I frustratingly shook the large gate. It wouldn't open a single inch.

"Are you kidding me?" I hissed at it. Not that I make a habit of talking to gates.

I let out a groan of frustration. But it was cut off but by laughter behind me. I turned to see none other than Jace walking casually towards me, a grin on his face.

"Knew you'd do that."

I gaped at him. I'd just seen him, less than two minutes ago. How did he...?

"How did you get here so fast," I shot at him.

"Easy enough," he shrugged, "I jumped."

"From all the way up there? How aren't you dead?"

"It's a gift," he grinned as he approached. He looked at the gate then raised an eyebrow at me.

As if knowing his question I said, "I was going to back."

"Then why didn't you use the front door?"

"Because then you wouldn't let me leave."

"And I'm going to let you leave now?"

"If I'm going to stay here, I at least need some clothes."

He frowned at me before leaning his hand against the iron bar of the gate. And with the slightest push, it creaked open.

"How?" I had just tried that, nothing. Then he does it and the gate is happy to oblige. But instead of answering, Jace just smiled mischievously at me and walked outside the gate.

"Are you coming?" I asked, following him.

"Course I am."

I moaned, "Do you have to?"

"That's got to be the first time a girl doesn't want me around."

"It must hurt," I faked sympathy.

"Kills."

After a moment of walking, I spoke up, "You know if you give me your stele, you could be there in no time."

He scoffed at me, "There is no way I'm giving you my stele. And can you create a portal with a rune?"

"It's a gift," I smiled at him.

* * *

Jace had easily grown tired of walking, and hailed a cab. Once we arrived, I hopped out, but instantly knew something was wrong. Maybe it was the fact that Jace had been here hours before. I couldn't tell.

I got to the door, my reaching for the knob when I stopped. It was locked. I turned to Jace, who seemed to daydreaming. _Probably about himself, _I reminded myself. I cleared my throat to grab his attention. He looked at me oddly before realising. Out his pocket he grabbed his stele.

When he drew the rune, I realised what was wrong. A faint yellow light flickering through a crack in the blinds. I frowned.

"Did you leave a light on when you were here?" I asked as Jace rattled the door knob.

"Nope," he said, the door finally swinging open.

I pushed past him, entering the small house before slowing when I reached the lounge room. The fireplace was lit. The log were glowing coals with a dying flame. I looked to Jace, hoping I had left the fire going. But he seemed just as confused, and cautious.

"That wasn't lit when we were here," he said.

I felt my body start to become unstable. So some time between Jace and the others being here, my fireplace has magically lit itself. Does that seem logical?

My lungs let out an unsteady breath. I peaked down the small hall which led to the bathroom, it looked empty. The kitchen was empty. I went to move to the stairs when Jace whispered, "Do you ever get any visitors... who just happen to let themselves in and light your fire?"

"No," I answered, making my way upstairs.

It was darker up there, but light enough to see everything. I looked around but saw nothing. But I heard a strange noise, like a fluttering of wings. I swung around, only to catch a glimpse of black wings by the window.

I stood there, staring at it, my eyes to cautious to move. I didn't realise Jace had come up the stairs behind me.

"What is it?" he asked, obviously noticing my strange behaviour.

"It's nothing," I shook my head. "Just a bird."

"Even though we're safe while I'm here. I think we should leave," he said as he took another look around. "Something doesn't seem right."

"Yeah," I agreed. After that bird I saw, didn't want to be here to long either. "Just two secs."

I quickly went to my closet and grabbed out a small duffel bag, stuffing it with clothes. When I was done, we headed back downstairs. I noticed my sketchbook on the coffee table. Of course, I had to bring that.

Once outside, I pulled the door closed behind me and caught up with Jace -who was already beginning to leave- and made our way back to the Institute.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes. I realised I tend to miss a lot of small ones.**

**Anyway, Thanks so much to all followers/favourites/reviewers. Never thought I would get so many of like all of those.**

**Hope you liked this chapter. There's going to be a lot-ish of Malec coming up. And if your smart than you may guess what will happen.**

**See ya! **


	7. Threats

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Threats**

When we got back to the Institute, I couldn't help not liking that gate. It was like it didn't trust me. Jace got a key from his jacket, opening the lock on the gate, making it swing open. I watched as he slipped it back into his pocket.

Jace must've noticed, cause he smirked. "Don't get any ideas."

"So to get that key, all I have to do is get you out of that jacket," I joked.

"Well, if you want me to rip my clothes off, you could just ask."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said hurrying after his long strides.

The entrance of the Institute was interesting. I've never seen it before. The foyer was quite large, and it had that calm feel to it. The elevator was like a gold birdcage. Old-fashioned, like every thing else in the Institute.

Jace was silent the way up, but I didn't mind. When the elevator finally creaked to a stop, we stepped out. But only to come face-to-face with Isabelle. She opened her mouth to say something, obviously only seeing Jace, before her eyes set on me.

She glanced back and forth between us before... "What the hell are you doing!? Jace, are you insane!?"

"Iz," I heard Jace groan.

"Why did you take her outside?"

I just stood there watching as Isabelle shouted at Jace, who stood there looking like he might just explode. But when he spoke, he sounded calm, or at least, trying to calm Isabelle down.

"We can't trust her, Jace! She knows Sebastian- ugh, Jonathan! Whatever his name is!" Jace opened his mouth the get a word in before being cut off. "Or have you forgotten what he did! What he did to Max!"

"Isabelle! I want him dead as much as you do!"

"Really, then why are you hanging around with her!?"

I met Jace's eyes as he glance at me through the corner of his eye. "She's not a threat."

Wait, was he defending me?

"Seriously," Isabelle shouted out of disbelief. "First mum, now you! I think even Alec has lost it!" She begun to storm off I the other direction, her voice echoing down the hall, "You're all driving me crazy!"

I stood frozen there. _What just happened?_

Jace scowled, beginning to walk off. He turned around and stopped. "Are you coming?" He said, his eyebrows still forming a frown.

I followed him as he stalked ahead. I wondered if his frown was disappearing but couldn't from only seeing his back. A few seconds later, Alec came around corner, walking beside Jace. I only picked up on some of their conversation.

"Was that Isabelle's screaming that I heard?" Alec asked, glancing behind him at me.

"Yep," I heard Jace reply.

"Before it was worse."

Jace moaned, "What did she do?"

"First of all she was angry that mum trusted _her _so much. And we tried to calm her down, so she started threatening us," said Alec. "She threatened mum, saying she put mud all on the rugs. Then she said she'll tell Magnus that I want a wardrobe makeover."

Jace let out a low laugh. At least Alec could make him feel better.

"And," Alec said carefully, "then she said she'll fill you room full of ducks."

Jace froze dead in his tracks. _Ducks? _I thought. _Really? _When Jace finally spoke, all the humour had vanished from his voice. "A-Alec... She can't. W-We have to stop her."

"Yeah, and now you've taken 'Little Miss Sunshine'," I couldn't help but feel slithly annoyed, "outside the Institute. She'll probably teach them to love you so they follow you everywhere they go."

Jace shuddered. He took a deep breath before steadily taking a step forward, As if the floor beneath him would cave in with the smallest amount of pressure. Eventually he started walking at a normal pace again.

I didn't realise when we came to a stop that we had reached my room's door. I reached for the doorknob, pushing the door open.

"Um, Clarissa," Jace spoke up, making me turn to look at him. "If Isabelle tries to murder you tonight, just scream. I'm right down the hall."

I nodded and smile at him, as he and Alec continued on their path. I shut the door behind me and dumped my bag on my bed.

* * *

Jace and Alec turned away from Clarissa's door.

"Sucking up to the newbie?" Alec nudged Jace with his elbow.

"I am not," protested Jace. "I don't see why you think she's a threat. She's tiny."

"Tiny and vicious. She did hit you in the face," Alec reminded him.

"I was caught off-guard."

"Anyway, I think Izzy may try murder you tonight not her," Alec patted Jace on the shoulder as a sign of 'see ya', expecting Jace to turn the corner to his room. But Alec had barely made it two steps, before Jace grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"What?" Alec hissed, recovering.

Jace pulled out two daggers, and handed one to Alec, who was so confused. He wasn't serious that Isabelle was going to murder Jace while he slept.

Jace took Alec's collar and shoved him in front as they neared his door.

"What are you doing?" Alec hissed again.

"I have to make sure there's no ducks in my bedroom," Jace pushed Alec towards his door. He nodded at his parabatai, as if saying 'Go on, it's okay. You can do it'. Alec rolled his eyes, while a cautious Jace stood behind him, peeping over his shoulder. Slowly, he pushed the door open to the duck-free room before bursting out laughing.

* * *

It was passed midnight as I watched my pencil graze the paper with lead.

I couldn't help it. I had to let my nightmares out onto the paper. I had drawn Jonathan, as I had seen him at the chapel. There was multiple ones of Hugin, sitting on my window sill. I was just beginning one of my father, Valentine, when I hit the end of the book.

Only one page left, but it was ruined with words scribbled across the centre. Writing that I recognised from the paper that Hugin had left in my kitchen those last few days ago. I couldn't stop going over the word 'we'.

I snapped the book shut, throwing it to the ground beside my bed. I was hoping I had fallen asleep while drawing, and any second I was going to wake up from this nightmare. But I didn't.

My mind still spinning from what was written on the paper.

_We can't wait to see you again._

* * *

**Okay, this chapter is a little shorter. Sorry for that, and any mistakes made.**

**I am hoping to put more Alec/Jace in, like brotherly stuff. I love it better than the romances... well, sometimes.**

**And just a warning, school is unfortunately returning for me, which sucks. So the chapters may take longer.**

**And lastly, anyone reading 'Love in tradegies' I'm not going to be updating that story for a while, this one is having more success, so I'm concentrating on that.**

**Thanks for reading. See Ya! **


End file.
